<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Tears Are an Omen by Isabelj1m</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315625">Your Tears Are an Omen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelj1m/pseuds/Isabelj1m'>Isabelj1m</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Harry Potter is Obsessed with Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Protective Harry Potter, Tall Harry Potter, slow burn?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelj1m/pseuds/Isabelj1m</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning to Hogwarts for their 8th year after the war was never going to be easy. </p><p>Draco had just wanted to finish his 8th year and earn his NEWTs to not worry his mother, hoping to stick to the shadows this year and ignore the annoying scarhead. Harry on the other hand is quite literally always in the spotlight, whether he likes it or not, and his curiosity over Malfoy isnt getting any better. Both boys are spiraling more than ever before, but how will an encounter in the Astronomy tower change this?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ch. 1 Anxious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following year of the war, newly appointed Headmistress McGonagall, had thunk of the students' education and allowed those in year seven, who had lost a year thanks to the war, another year to recover and take their NEWTS.</p>
<p>The renovations of the castle and surrounding areas that had been damaged from the war were still in action, as the school was bigger than imagined. Many abandoned parts of the castle were renovated and purified of odd magic to replace the classrooms that were damaged and still under reconstruction.</p>
<p>So far, Draco Malfoy had read more than enough of, "Hogwarts: A History" to understand that the enchanted school has had many charms and spells in place before, that the number of disablement spells needed to help recover the school could possibly push the recovery of the school further. </p>
<p>Sighing, the pale long haired blonde had resided to being one of the first few people on the train. Nerves building up inside of him as he didn't want to be stuck in a compartment with people that despised him for his actions in the war.</p>
<p>Mainly, looking out for the Gryffindors, or if you knew well enough, a specific boy with messy hair and an annoying scar on his forehead. It was quite tiresome how said boy had played a huge role in his life since the age his Father put him in etiquette lessons.</p>
<p>As of now, Draco had walked towards the end of the train, already feeling the nasty glares and sneers before he reached the private compartment that he deemed far away enough from others to feel their heated gazes full of hatred.</p>
<p>Placing a notice-me-not charm, Draco slightly relaxed in the worn-down leather seats. He had half a mind to not attend Hogwarts for the eighth year if it hadn't been for his Mother's worries of needing to pass his NEWTS to be able to work. If only she had understood that no matter what he did, no sane wizard or witch would ever hire him. His long platinum blonde hair sticking out from the rest, a sure sign of a Malfoy. A name that disgraced the wizarding world as Lucius Malfoy had been a Death Eater, a follower of the Dark Lord, but then again he, himself was no better than his Father.</p>
<p>Draco felt a shiver pass through him with that thought.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath in, he folded his hands onto his lap before reaching into his "satchel", as the muggles he had encountered one day had called it, and pulled out a book.</p>
<p>It had been another find he had recently taken to from the muggle world. A place he had started to become familiar with.</p>
<p>Already feeling slightly better, as he was able to take his mind off of the present situation and completely block out the world once he started reading. The thought of being one of the handful of Slytherins coming back to Hogwarts for the eighth year, was pushed towards the back of his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the platform we see Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Boy Who Killed the Dark Lord, The Boy Who Saved the Wizarding World, etc. Except, instead of genuine happiness or joy that usually surrounded him whenever coming onto the platform, he instead felt rather tired. </p>
<p>Fighting the sleep from his eyes, Harry had woken up late as Sirius had promised to wake him up, especially for today but had also unexpectedly slept in.</p>
<p>Over the Summer, apart from being in trials and such, he had moved from Privet Drive to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. It had been a complete surprise to see Sirius walking towards him with official documents in hand that had basically told Harry he was of age to live on to his own accord.</p>
<p>Thus, overnight, Harry had moved in with his Godfather into Number Twelve. Although the place had needed serious cleaning and renovations, Harry and Sirius had very well needed bonding time, and so over the Summer, they fixed up the house together.</p>
<p>To say he had grown over the Summer with the extra work was quite humble of him.</p>
<p>Harry had grown in more ways than one though, with more time on his hands he was able to read more and be able to enjoy his life without the dragging prophecy behind him. Of course, he had mourned and had felt the guilt of all the people that cared for him that died, but he had also known deep down in his heart that they left in peace and that he should have it too now.</p>
<p>With more sleep and food, and proper care and love, Harry had grown taller. Almost a staggering 6'4, just reaching over Ron slightly. It was surprising, to say the least when he had woken up and started to see how his pants were beginning to fit smaller, Sirius had brought up that Harry should go out on a trip to Diagon Alley to buy more clothes that suited him.</p>
<p>With that, Harry had a whole makeover done alongside Sirius. His wardrobe was now full of more modern wizard clothes that seemed in style, tight pants, and even tighter jeans that seemed to fill his drawers. More band t-shirts from Sirius' old clothes had found their place as well.</p>
<p>This is where we bring up to the present, since the whole war and also the changes in his appearance, Harry was more recognizeable in the crowds.</p>
<p>Merlin! He could see above every other person's head! How could they not see him? His scar had still been hidden beneath his seemingly never in place hair, yet people still had been able to recognize the face that was all over the papers.</p>
<p>With the crowd that just never seemed to end around him, everyone wanting to catch the eye of the handsome 'Chosen One', how he hated that name evermore now, he caught himself wanting to almost see Malfoy, wondering if he would treat him the same as before or different now with the sudden changes.</p>
<p>Perhaps with more respect towards him, and fewer insults, Harry hummed. The bloody prat was always one to never give him the special treatment, like Hermoine and Ron.</p>
<p>Looking off into the distance he could see Hermoine and Ron waving frantically towards him, pointing towards the train. With a sudden realization, Harry had remembered what he was here for, to catch the bloody train that was about to leave him!</p>
<p>"I am deeply sorry but I must depart to catch the train to Hogwarts!", Harry smiled apologetically towards the saddened faces in the crowd before running off towards his friends.</p>
<p>"Mate! I thought you wouldn't see us bloody waving at you for the past five minutes. I give it that you weren't there fully, were you?", Ron, his closest and bravest friend asked. Although it sounded he already knew the answer as he sighed.</p>
<p>"Ron's just being overdramatic, he's missed you. We've missed you." Hermoine, the most cunning and smartest witch between them all and possibly all of the Wizarding world answered. She smiled before grabbing onto Ron's arm and dragging Harry behind by the wrist and onto the train.</p>
<p>Seeming to understand how tired Harry may be of the crowds, Hermoine had chosen a private compartment that was far away from other students and fans that had tried to gain his attention.</p>
<p>"Well Harry, I reckon you've become Hercules." Hermoine laughed at her teasing joke, once they had settled down comfortably in the soft, worn down booths.</p>
<p>Ron had seemed to be slightly confused, "Herc- who?", a look of confusion crossed his freckled face as Hermoine's reference hadn't been understood.</p>
<p>Hermoine huffed, "Honestly, it wouldn't hurt to learn more about muggles you know." Crossing her arms she smiled at them before a look of concern washed over her face.</p>
<p>"Are you still dealing with the, feelings?', Hermoine's question of concern had been appointed towards Harry, who now looked more relaxed and at ease in the compartment.</p>
<p>"I cannot lie and say no, but I can say that I am getting better", with a reassuring smile towards his friends Harry looked out the window, ignoring the looks both Ron and Hermoine shared.</p>
<p>Harry had come towards Hermoine and Ron over the Summer with the recent events that have been plaguing him, wherein moments of being surrounded in crowds he would just mentally escape the situation. It was as if Harry was there but he wasn't there as well.</p>
<p>The crowds had only grown since the war, causing him to stress more and more. Not ever feeling fully relaxed in public, always feeling alone and trapped whenever surrounded by strangers and such. He understood that they all were just excited to see their "Saviour", another name he had rather disliked, and they had just wanted to meet the person who had killed Voldermort.</p>
<p>So he pushed aside his feelings in favor of the wizards and witches to not hurt their feelings. It was better this way, he would reprimand himself when coming back from those moments. But it all ended with the same tired Harry with absolutely no energy to do anything.</p>
<p>As the Hogwarts Express was finally starting to move, looking through the window he saw a waving Sirius and Remus, who had also come to live with them at Number 12, there was also Arthur, Molly, and George besides them. Fred having to stay behind as they couldn't leave the shop alone. It was all very heartwarming to see, with a content sigh, Harry smiled and waved back, glancing towards his friends.</p>
<p>Seeing them already waving back towards the group with grand smiles stretched across their faces, Harry had felt a warmth in his chest in that very second, but it was if something was missing. Harry had no idea why he had gotten that feeling but, he shrugged it off. Instead of dwelling on it, he joined in a conversation with Ron and Hermoine of their upcoming year at Hogwarts and what excitements may lay ahead of them.</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to them, not even ten feet away was Draco Malfoy, who was also holding the same conversation with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson who had found him with great difficulty, except there had only been uncertainty and distress over what their 8th year at Hogwarts may bring them.</p>
<p>Who knows what will be in store for the 8th years? Lessons still need to be learnt and professors still need to teach. Except their is no physical danger anymore, mentally on the other hand....perhaps there will be more that they need to face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ch. 2 Leap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The chapter before was just a rundown of our characters. Here we'll be seeing more of the dynamics between the friends. We do see how Harry and Draco still have time to think of each other even after the war tho 🌝</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry had always been amazed by Hogwarts. </p>
<p>Even after 6  years of crossing the lake in enchanted boats, driving a magic car, and in carriages drawn by thestrals, there was still a wondrous feeling in him when the train had finally stopped upon the castle, still in the reconstruction of course. The castle itself was a living building of magic, that could rebuild itself, but the damage done by the war had made it difficult, and so it needed the assistance of many wizards and witches. </p>
<p>Harry had sought Ms. McGonagall, to see if there was any way he could assist in the reconstruction, but he'd been firmly told to take rest, how he had done enough for the Wizarding World, defeating Voldermort and all as a child. He had felt comfortable with the idea of rest, as practically his whole life growing up, he barely had any, with Death looming over him almost every year of school.</p>
<p>Glancing over the compartment, he realized Hermione and Ron had been looking over him with what seemed like sympathy. </p>
<p>"What?" Harry asked, confusion hidden in his voice. Had he gotten lost in his thoughts again? </p>
<p>"Well, Hermione was asking if you wanted to wait till everyone was out, so you wouldn't have to be surrounded by others?" Ron had stated with nonchalance as if he was just asking for a chocolate frog. </p>
<p>Hermione had tried to look nonchalant, like Ron, but had failed slightly with the twirling of her curly brown hair, a nervous tick of hers. </p>
<p>Smiling and nodding, Harry responded, "That'd be brilliant actually", the once tense stance he had unknowingly taken, had deflated. The prospect of being surrounded and bombarded with questions and comments of other students had been awful, too many people, all at once. </p>
<p>"Well, do you suppose Malfoy is coming back to Hogwarts?" Ron had asked out loud, glancing at both Hermione and Harry with a look of interest. </p>
<p>"You know, he had been put on probation, so I would expect him to be back at Hogwarts, they can't just thrust him into the world without his NEWTS." Hermione had huffed, obviously frustrated with how the Wizengamot had handled the trials. </p>
<p>Ron simply huffed and rolled his eyes, a great mixture of fondness and frustration held inside his posture, all within reasoning.</p>
<p>Everyone knew the important role Draco had played in saving Fred's life during the war. Fred and Percy had been so caught up in their banter with each other and fighting against other Death Eaters, that they did not consider the wall behind them to ever come down. Fred had nearly been crushed as the wall came down when Draco had jumped and pushed Fred and Percy out of the way. </p>
<p>A Malfoy saving a Weasley's life? It was deeper than others thought, the deep hatred between them was put aside in that moment, and it broke right then and there.</p>
<p>For Ron, this caused more confusion and conflict in his emotions. The Weasleys, including Hermione and Harry, had remembered how overwhelmed Ron had looked the day he heard what had happened from both Fred and Percy's mouths. George could only cry as he clutched his twin, the possibility of his other half not being there with him, had torn him apart.</p>
<p>No one had spotted Malfoy after Voldemort had been defeated, soon, rumors of him apparating away with his mother straight away to the Ministry had spread. They turned themselves in with as much dignity and much more elegance than one could imagine. </p>
<p>At this moment, Harry had felt a significantly less amount of magical auras on the train. Accepting that it was time to step out and confront the unsure future of theirs, Harry had lifted himself from the seat, gaining glances from his friends as well.</p>
<p>"I suppose it's time to get off." Harry had held a tight smile on his face. Ron and Hermione held hands as soon as they got up together as well. </p>
<p>"Wouldn't want to be stuck on the train back to London, would we?" Hermione teased with a tense smile. Already knowing how much it took for each of them to even enter the Hogwarts Express, to let alone think of entering where a war they had been in took place. </p>
<p>Chuckling lightly, Harry had pushed open the compartment door, looking behind him to be sure his friends were following, before taking the first step out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the exact moment, Draco Malfoy's foot had stepped out of the train. Falling as the last person in his group to step off of it.</p>
<p>Blaise must have said something about the carriages that Draco had missed, as suddenly, Pansy had swiftly grabbed his hand, aware of his feelings towards physical intimacy and staying cautious.</p>
<p>With Pansy guiding him towards their transportation to the castle, Blaise had slowed and reached Draco's hand more carefully than Pansy had done. Making sure to make eye contact with Draco to insure that he was fine with the touch. </p>
<p>Draco had simply gripped both hands more firmly as they stepped closer to the second to last carriage. Many other 8th years had left, eager for normalcy or perhaps were too terrified of looking around and gaining flashbacks. PTSD was more common than ever in people around their age.</p>
<p>Pansy had let go of Draco's hand to enter first into the carriage, with the elegance of a swan, the pureblood regimen integrated deeply into her, alike Blaise and himself. Blaise was second to follow, understanding of how Draco had felt with others looming behind him. </p>
<p>"C'mon Prince, by the time you get on, the feast and sorting will all be over." Pansy had prodded, although the prospect to missing the large crowd sounded like a wonderful idea, Draco had heard nothing. Gaze caught on the thestrals attached to the carriage.</p>
<p>Now, seeing thestrals was not a new thing, as ever since the age of 14 his Father had begun his "training" on him, seeing thestrals was bound to happen. But seeing the thestrals only seemed to be a reminder to what he had done.</p>
<p>Who knows how long Draco had stood there, the only thing to snap him from that state was a voice that he recognized. The voice belonging to a person he had tried so hard to avoid. Draco could barely focus on what Potter had been saying, only that he was right there <em>behind him</em>.</p>
<p>Panic had started to bubble at the bottom of his stomach, his legs and arms feeling as if they were jellified. The only thing to push him forward into the carriage was the thought of having to confront the owner of that idiotic voice that haunted him every other night.</p>
<p>Stumbling into the carriage, he had barely kept the refined elegance that he had tried to remember to uphold at all times. Shutting the door to their carriage behind him, he quickly had sat between Blaise and Pansy, his satchel bumping them before he grabbed it and placed it onto his lap. Not quite letting go of the tight grip he had on it. Him hoping to find comfort in the warmth of their familiar nature, and grounding as well from the grip on the satchel.</p>
<p>A quick look towards Blaise and Pansy and they had quickly picked up what had happened for such haste in his actions. </p>
<p>Trying to brighten up the mood, as to not be stuck in the somber tone throughout the carriage ride, Pansy had spoken of various rumors, from who would not be returning their 8th year to where they had all gone to instead.</p>
<p>Deep down, Draco had wished to also be a part of that group. To never return to the place containing memories that had only haunted him of his past. Mocking him of his actions. Although he had known well what he was doing. No excuse for it.</p>
<p>With a sigh, the carriage had slowed down and lowered itself after some time in the air. </p>
<p>Even after Pansy had talked to ease the tension in the air, it never left, in fact Draco felt he was rather choking on it now.</p>
<p>"Will we be alright this year Draco?" Blaise had asked, glancing down towards him, as the carriage doors opened.</p>
<p>A quick deep breath in and out, Draco was as prepared as he'd ever be to enter Hogwarts. </p>
<p>Nodding, he glanced up into Blaise's chestnut eyes, before replying as honestly as he could, "We will be, as long as we have each other." Finishing his sentence, he glanced into Pansy's own chocolate eyes as well to reach his point across.</p>
<p>
  <em>We only have each other.</em>
</p>
<p>Blaise breathed in before getting out of the carriage first to help assist Pansy stepping out of the carriage, helping Draco step out afterwards. Only to pull him into a hug once he was on the ground. his satchel bounced from the abrupt movement, hitting his side softly. A surprised gasp had been heard further away from them but Draco could only focus on the hug, it was a gesture that Draco could not reject, he craved for it rather in this moment. </p>
<p>But so openly?</p>
<p>The only reason why Blaise would do so would be to distract Draco from their current situation. Which was all too reasonable. </p>
<p>Slightly pulling away from Blaise, Draco had gently nodded his head towards Blaise, reaffirming that he was as fine as can be. Turning towards the castle, he felt eyes burning into the side of his head. A familiar burn from his 6th year that followed him around everywhere. Whether that burning stare was welcome or not, Draco couldn't confirm that himself.</p>
<p>Without looking, he grabbed Blaise and Pansy's hands and gracefully walked forward towards the feast that awaited them. And possible mayhem, whichever came first.</p>
<p>Draco cleared his throat as they neared the big doors leading into the hall, "If there comes a time that being around me warrants either of you to be hurt, you will leave me, understood?" The question was led out as more of a demand truly.</p>
<p>There was no verbal confirmation from either of them, the only suggestion that they had heard him was the tightening of their hold onto his hand on each side. A clear '<em>fuck off with your angsty bullshit</em>' message was given instead. Only securing the feeling of content and guilt in his stomach. </p>
<p>With more dignity than he should have, Draco lightly pushed the doors leading to the hall, gasps aroused from students from all around the room as his long platinum blonde hair had clearly given away who had entered the hall. </p>
<p>Squeezing Blaise and Pansy's hands once more, the three took their first step into their future. Blaise with an air of blasé surrounding him, and Pansy with the air of indifference and coldness around her. </p>
<p>Draco himself had pondered before how he would carry himself in that exact moment millions of times before. Each scenario resulting in someone being angered by his presence. But he had come to terms that no matter what he did, people would still be upset, so he might as well carry himself with determination and humbleness that expressed how he truly felt about this year.</p>
<p>Determined, to become invisible between his other classmates while earning his NEWTS, and humbleness, representing how reserved and quiet he had become, compared to his obnoxious past. Not erasing the past, but showing development and interest in becoming someone better.</p>
<p>'<em>If only Potter would enter after us so the attention would disappear</em>', Draco had thought as they had sat down at the far end of the 8th year table as to not cause any disruptions, with Pansy in front of him and Blaise at his side. His satchel hanging loosely from his arm before being dropped onto the empty set next to him. </p>
<p>The door to enter the hall had burst open as soon as they had shut closed, and '<em>speak of the devil and he shall appear</em>', Potter had strutted into the hall with his two friends in tow. More gasps of shock had gone through the room, except more of joy and starstruck and soon it was overwhelmed with applauses from each corner.</p>
<p>Draco had kept his head down, hoping that his hair hadn't caught Potter's eye, instead he shrunk in on himself, as if trying to disappear from any attention that could be directed towards him. Though he'd highly doubt anyone kept any attention on him anymore as the Savior of the Wizarding world had entered the room. 'T<em>he git has more use than just being cocky</em>', Draco hummed. </p>
<p>Seeming to understand what Draco had been trying to accomplish, Blaise wrapped an arm around his shoulder to hopefully shield Draco away from Potter's eyes that seemed to be sweeping across the room in search of something <em>or more like someone</em>. Completely disinterested in the praise he was receiving from almost every person in the room. In fact, Blaise had thought that Potter looked as if he would cry if there was anymore people praising him.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Of course in that exact moment, Harry had looked over towards the Silver trios direction. Towards Blaise Zabini, a rather tall bloke, Pansy Parkinson, a rather aggressive girl, and the most interesting person in the group, in Harry's mind of course, Draco Malfoy. Who seemed to be somewhat hidden under Zabini's arm. </p>
<p><em>'Fascinating...' </em>Was all Harry could think, a gross feeling had tugged his stomach looking at the arm wrapped around Malfoy more. </p>
<p>Quickly snapping out of those thoughts, Harry had resumed to smiling and waving towards students he knew, but rather quickly walked towards the 8th years table, where Hermione and Ron had found seats at. How they managed to always be a step ahead was beyond him. But he was more grateful than anything else for his friends. </p>
<p>An even quicker hush fell over the room as Headmistress McGonagall took her place at the podium.</p>
<p>"Welcome students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lol, Harry is such an oblivious dork.....or is he👀 I love the idea that the Silver trio was Blaise, Pansy, and Draco, they just fit it tbh. Did you guys know that the 'Golden Trio' was actually never said in the books? Its legit a fanon thing. I hope yall enjoyed the chapter!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I'm a senior in hs and I am graduating soon! so my schedule is really unstable but I will make time and effort to update this fic. I do have to say, I love angst and the hp series is legit just teen angst so if you like cute stuff, I dont think you'll get a lot of that here either. </p><p>The book is kinda based off of Disclosure's song ft. Sam Smith, 'Omen'. </p><p>Also, I originally started this on wattpad (same username) but I dont think i'll continue to update from there.<br/>Anyways, have a wonderful day! Leave comments and kudos if you please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>